ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Ben 10: Lost Galaxy - PRELUDE
Ben 10: Lost Galaxy - PRELUDE is the events that take place approximately two months before Ben 10: Lost Galaxy. The prelude introduces a Bounty Hunter Team in preestablished circumstances as the race to get keep their operation with Vilgax a secret and obtain information regrading, the Top secret Galvan weapon, Project B.E.N. Prelude An old Black Takion 930, driven by a plumber squad guarding a Galvan Scientist, named Espertoervelle, approach Incarcecon, prison organization which contains some of the worst criminals in the galaxy. A Plumber Magister is here to pick up the level 3 "spoiled meat". Still as statue, the Galvan stares into the darkness of space, a tear rolls down his cheek. The Plumber Magister moves into frame. He bend down to the Galvan height level, and rest his pinky finger on his shoulder. MAGISTER: Everything is gonna be okay. I promise the Plumbers will provide you full protection, well until we make it to Galvan Prime. Then you can file a "Guardian Report". But while your onboard the "Module", nothin' will touch ya. ESPERTOERVELLE: I hope you are right. The ship arrives at Incarcecon. The prisoners face the ship and look at it in dread. The Modules's reputation precedes it. The prisoners chatter before boarding the vessel. (speaking among other prisoners) 1: Not again! I can't afford another nine months in the Null Void. Last time I was there, Vulkanus broke my left hook. 2: Yeah. That guys a freakin' animal. He killed my cousin a few years back. For what? Spilled Coco Juice, on his vest. 1: I heard his wife Snooki left 'em, for some gangster that hangs on Rann. Vulk' ain't gonna wanna be messin' around with hacks like us. 2 CONT'D: Man speak for ya self. I ain't no hack. The Module lands on the landing deck. The the engine slowly stops. The prisoners look around, wondering about the vast silence. (silence) The space doors open at a mild pace. The Plumber Magister steps out, looking at the prisoners in disgust. He begins to speak, raising his voice so that he may be heard. MAGISTER: Uhm. I am Plumber Magister Labrid! Today you will be flying to the Incarcecon branch in the Null Void! Seeing how you disobey the rules here, I am sure the "Null Branch" 'el fix ya out just fine! Now, get all of your skinny butts' onboard this ship NOW! I wouldn't wanna have to blaster whip one of ya! The prisoner slowly enter the ship. In a single file line. A few of the prisoner step on each other foots and giggle quite loud, but Magister Labrid whacks them in the back of their heads, warning them to stop. LABRID CONT'D: Time to blow this snake stan'. Magister Labrid enters the ship and the ship's door begins to close. A Incarcecon Security Guard moves into frame. He is running to catch up with the departing ship. With him tugging three other prisoners, all wearing black hoods, covering their faces. They are all tied to one laser rope, binding them all together, expect for the guard. (out of breathe) SECURITY GUARD: .....I have....these..these...last four prisoners. Wait Up! Magister Labrid sights the poor guard. He press a button, and the door stop folding in. He jumps down for his position and run over to the guard. LABRID: More meat? SECURITY GUARD: You...know..it. Magister Labrid turns his sight on to the prisoners. LABRID: Nice fashion statement you got goin' on there. Mine telling me what there for'? They do not answer. LABRID CONT'D: Fine, I like the "quiet game" as much as the next guy. I'll take it from here. SECURITY GUARD: Oh no. I was given orders by Warden Lowenthal to stay with these prisoners at...um..all time. Magister Labrid flashes him a skeptical look. (whisper) LABRID: Welcome to the Module. The guard smiles and the five characters all walk onboard the Module. The ship finally departs. INT. MODULE - INSIDE - SPACE Onobard, the Incarcecon prisoners are all pushes into a medium size holding cell. The walls look as if they were assualted by a giant tiger. The cell reeks of a urine smell. 3: Oh my godness, pope'! It smells ratchet in here. 4: Man, it do! 5: I call for better "jailing" conditions. The twelve prisoners shout and complain, will their hands reaching through the bars. 1: No love for us? If it wasn't for us you won't have a job! A passing officer looks at them in disgust. 1: Don't look unless you gonna get us of of this joint. OFFICER: Get your filthy hand away from the bars, or I'll taze all of you. (motioning towards the officer's face, whispering) 3: Don't taze me, bro. The Officer gets out his tazer. OFFICER: Back Up. All the prisoner back away from the bars. Cut To: INT. COMMAND CENTER - MODULE The prisoners are on there knees in the corner. Magister Labrid discusses the matter with the officer from earlier. LABRID: No names, no alias, no gang signs. OFFICER: Did you remove the hood? LABRID CONT'D: The guard over there won't let me. Said some bull carp about Warden Lowenthal wanting to keep the hoods on. OFFICER: Well we're Plumbers. Don't we have the right to know certain things. Hmm, like if we're carrying mystery terrorist, pimps, di... LABRID: Enough of that, Coulson. We're not authorized to take off their hoods, says "chubby" over there. But right now I don't give a crap. Time to shake down some informants. Magister Labrid and Officer Coulson walk over to the hooded prisoners. They push the Incarcecon Security Guard out of the way to reach them. LABRID: Okay, enough of the charades game. Who the heck are you three. (Nervously interrupting) SECURITY GUARD: I though I..I said no asking them questi... COULSON: You have exactly two point five seconds to move the current position you are standing at, or I'll surely taze you. SECURITY GUARD: *Gasp* The camera move over to Magister Labrid, we see him bending down, lending on one knee. He begins to ask the hood figures question, despite being told not to. LABRID: Listen, boys. I'm gonna ask these next few question, and I better get a response, or you'll be seein' bright laser blasts dartin' at ya face. They do not answer. LABRID CONT'D: My "Lucky Day". I was gettin' tired of these freakin' scum on this freakin' ship! Magister Labrid plus a sleek blaster, we see him point it at one of the hooded prisoners one the left. MAGISTER: Scum... The second prisoner to the right, still on his knees with a hood hiding his face, speaks. PRISONER: I thought honor was one of the trait you Plumber uphold the most. Attempting to kill an unarmed man does not justify. Magister Labrid turns and steps closer, Officer Coulson reaches all of the prisoners hoods. The hoods are all pulled away A we see the face of (left to right) Six Six, (helment on) Tetrax, and Sunder.. All bounty hunters. LABRID: Coulson, maybe you shoulda' left on the hoods. (referring to the magister's appearance) TETRAX: For our shakes (pause) LABRID: Funny, but when I start shootin', all those jokes cease. What are you four doin' all the way out here in space? TETRAX: We were arrested. LABRID: In a level 3 Incarcecon? You belong in level 12. SUNDER: Meh, mix up? Magister Labrid studies them. Looking up and down. Finally coming to the conclusion of who they are and what they want. LABRID: You're bounty hunters. SUNDER: He finally states as obvious. LABRID: You're after Espertoervelle. TETRAX: Good guess. Magister Labrid pauses for a brief moment. He seems to remember the voice of Tetrax. A voice he heard from the past. LABRID: Do I know yo... (interrupting) TETRAX: Time to go Professor Espertoervelle! Time is a luxury we can not afford. (looks at Espertoervelle) LABRID: Who hired you to kidnap him? TETRAX: No one. Can't we simply take it upon our selves to kidnap a professor? He refused to come with us, instead he sided with you. We couldn't let that slide. Especially when he has very important information. What did you say to them Professor? ESPERTOERVELLE: I swear, I said nothing. I didn't tell them. (puzzled) Coulson: Tell us what?! The music begins to rises. Cut To: EXT. SPACE A second ship arrive, from hyperspace, much bigger than the Module, comes into frame. Cut To: INT. MODULE SUNDER: Ya know, it really wasn't a really good idea to try and escort a innocent civilian on a prisoner ship... SIX: The fool wasn't thinking. Cut To: EXT. SPACE The plane approaches fast and is now a few feet from the Takion Ship (MODULE). Cut To: INT. MODULE LABRID: What is goin' on here! (whipser) TETRAX: Diagon. The ship is pelted by a shower of laser blast. Tetrax jumps to his feet, he easily pulls apart the laser rope binding the three bounty hunters together. He punches Officer Coulson in his face, knocking him out. He retrieves the unconscious officer's blaster, he shoots recklessly. His fellow comrades search for available firearms. Cut To: EXT. SPACE The ship moves closer to the Module, still firing lasers at it. INT. MODULE The firefight kills several Plumber pilots and officers. Tetrax moves around the command center blasting anyone in the white Plumber uniform. He motions in Espertoervelle direction. He grabs the professor and ducks for cover. The ceiling is blown off completely by a ring of laser blast and whipped away by the wind. (screaming) TETRAX: Hold on, professor! ESPERTOERVELLE: To what! (whisper) TETRAX: Your life. Cut To: EXT. SPACE A women, dressed in a black space suit, drop through space, landing down inside the Module. A grappling cable shots from her right arm, attaching to the wall. She rolls across the floor in an agile way, taking down four Plumber officers. She zips across the command center, carefully holding the grappling cable, to the bounty hunters. They know her. SIX: Fighting is no women's job. Where is Krabb, you peasant? (Sarcastically) WOMEN: If you wanted to get sucked into space, all you had to was ask. SIX: I don't ask to do anything. Six Six jumps down from the ceiling and slaps her butt. Six Six giggles and walks away towards to gap in the ship. WOMEN: You stuck-up, half-witted, scruffy-looking nerf-her... (interrupting) TETRAX: Calm down Gwen. Now is not the time to whine. That comes later. GWEN: ..............Cables drop in 5...4...3...2...1! Four heavy black cables are run down the gap in the Module. The cables are attached to the mysterious ship. The Module is pulled vertical, nose down, the engines quit and explode. Tetrax and the others loose their balance for a split second, but regain it. TETRAX: Really? GWEN: This is the only way out "big boy"... She slaps Tetrax's butt and starts climbing. (talking to SixSix) TETRAX: It's not funny when she does it. Six Six ignore Tetrax and start climbing. Sunder follows suit. TETRAX: Get up professor. It is time to go! We see Officer Coulson and the rest of the plumber officer are sucked into space. Magister Labrid hold on to a pipeline, and slowly walks towards Tetrax. (reciting the climbing directions to himself) Tetrax: Keep your hands and feet on the rope at all time...don't die...blah blah blah... The camera faces the struggling Incarcecon security guard trying to reach the cables. He falls down and starts to slide into the vacuum that is space. He calls for Tetrax. SECURITY GUARD: Petrosapien! You promised me that if I help your gang onboard the ship, you'd pay me money. TETRAX: I make lots of promises. Doesn't mean I keep 'em...money isn't everything, you had to find that out the hard way! SECURITY GUARD: I hate you!!! He is blown into space. Tetrax with Espertoervellein his right hand, starts to climb the cable. As he climbs, Tetrax is punched in the face, by Magister Labrid. LABRID: You aren't goin' anywhere! Not after all of this! TETRAX: You're wife had more fight in here. Tetrax's helmet disengages, his diamond face is now visible. Magister Labrid remembers him now. LABRID: I've been looking about for you. Over TEN years! Now we meet! I'm gonna break every "diamond-bone" you got in ya body! CONT'D: I to hate fight right now, I on a dealine. And so are you. Tetrax tackles the Magister, he does an 180 twist and tugs the cable. The magister mumbles words. (mumble) LABRID: I'm sorry, Grace. Tetrax looks down at Magister Labrid. TETRAX: For the record, it was eleven years ago! Tetrax presses his watch that flashes a RED LIGHT. He continues to climb until he reaches the mysterious ship...his ship...The Resolute. He makes it in the doors while Gwen and his monkey sidekick, Bobo Haha, help him in. The cables attached to the Module drops, falling back into the void of space at rapid speed. Tetrax looks back at it, with maybe a sympathetic face. He looks at Espertoervelle, and asks him the big question. TETRAX: Okay professor. What do you know about Project B.E.N. ? The ship pulls away, escaping. Cast and characters Category:Episodes Category:Preludes Category: Episodes directed by Regular Guy Category:Episodes written by TomasFMaggi Category:Developer's Journal Productions (^L^)